


WinterHawk Adopt a Dog

by BairnSidhe



Series: Fluff World [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Service Dogs, mentions of prosthesis, pet adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bucky go to get a therapy dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Leto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shankyknitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/gifts).



> This work and all the works connected to it are due to shankyknitter, and my crushing guilt about the things I do to characters in my long fics. Fluff World is my way of balancing the karmic scales. Anybody who wants can give me ideas for installments of Fluff World.

"What about a kitten?" Clint asked  "Soft and fluffy…"  He sing-songed the words.

"I’m not sure something that small should be around when I have an episode."

"Or a cat, I guess.  Your call Winter."

"I think we better stick with a dog, something big."

The shelter lady took them back to the dog enclosure, and Bucky tried to connect, but none of the dogs was right.  They reached the end of the row when the shelter lady stopped them.

"Normally, I’d be overjoyed if someone wanted Leto, but you said you need a service dog and Leto is…she needs a lot of care."

"What d’ya mean?  I can take care of my own dog."

"Well, it’s just that…"

"Hey Winter, check it out, she’s a southpaw like you!" 

Bucky dodged around the protesting shelter lady.  There in the enclosure was a big female mastiff, brindle coat, a beauty of a dog, except for the missing left front leg.

"We’ll take her."

"But…"

"I said we’ll take her."

As they left the shelter, walking slow so Leto could keep up, Bucky leaned his head on Clint’s arm and asked “you think Tony could make her a prosthetic, like mine?”

"Sure.  He has the specs from the last upgrade, don’t see why he couldn't tweak them for her."


	2. Leto Meets the Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need for more Leto fluff.

The first Avenger they encounter is Sam.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Just got back from the shelter you recommended," Clint said.  "Winter here found his perfect therapy dog"

"No shit, man, that's great, can I meet him?"

"Leto is a girl," insisted Bucky, "and she's right here.  Come on, dorogaya, come meet Sam."

Leto walked forward cautiously, her toenails clicking on the marble of the tower foyers floor.  She sniffed the hand that Sam offers her, gave it a lick, and looked back at Bucky like she's asking if she did good.  Bucky knows what it's like to need positive reinforcement, so he knelt and ruffleed her hackles.

"We're going on up to our floor, get her settled," Clint told Sam.

"Sounds great.  You know Steve's going to spoil her rotten when he meets her though, right?"

"You're telling me!" Bucky exclaimed.  "I'm the one who grew up with him."

It's only as they walk away that Sam realizes Leto is missing a leg.

The next Avengers to meet Leto are Natasha and Steve.  Natasha gave Clint a look, and Steve rolled around on the floor with Leto.

"You realize the irony, right?"

"What irony?  If it's the leg thing, that's not irony, it's coincidence."

"Your dog is named Leto."

"Yeah, it's a Greek myth, what's your point?"

"Leto is Russian for summer.  The _Winter_ Soldier owns a dog named _Summer_."

"Huh...

Out of necessity, Leto met Tony next.

"Hey Tin Man, where's Birdbrain?  Heard you had a special project for me."

"Clint's in the hall with a very special client.  We want you to build her a prosthetic, like my arm."

"I thought that we were clearing the limb-replacement tech through the lawyers before making it available at-cost to hospitals?  Are we not going that route?  Jarvis, pull up---"  Tony cut off as Bucky muffled his mouth with a metal hand.

"Leto is special.  And you aren't going to yell at her, understood?"

Just then, Clint tucked his head in the door.  "All clear?  Whoops!"  Leto came skidding into the lab, nuzzling at Tony and adding a layer of drool to the engine grease on his jeans.

After about a beat of three, Tony lit up like a Christmas tree.  "It'll be hard, with a patient who can't respond or understand half my words, but I can do it.  We're gonna make you the prettiest new leg ever, won't we sweetheart, yes we will.  Do you want it silver like your daddy's or gold like your Uncle Tony?"

"Dear God, we've created a monster," Clint muttered to Bucky.

Leto met Bruce easily enough, when she was up on the lab floor testing her new leg.  He scratched her head with one hand while doing calculations with the other, before even noticing Clint and Bucky.  Later, in the privacy of their room, Clint and Bucky decide that Leto should spend more time in the common areas, because who among them doesn't need a little bit of animal therapy.

When Thor finally met her, she was strong and happy and had a shiny gold-titanium alloy leg.  He bellowed his usual greeting and she leapt up at him in response.  Clint and Bucky nearly hit the ceiling when she leapt at the God of Thunder, but he caught her easily enough.

"Shield-Brothers!  Thou hast obtained a mighty beast?  One of great enthusiasm?"

"This is Leto, Thor.  She's my therapy dog, to help with the..."  Bucky made a wiggly hand gesture.  He wasn't quite sure how to explain PTSD to an ancient Norse deity.

"She is to calm your restless nights and soothe the injuries to your soul.  We generally use cats on Asgard, but I am sure the Lady Leto is a valiant companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here: bairnsidhe.tumblr.com 
> 
> As always, Fluff World prompts are open.

**Author's Note:**

> Leto was originally named for the Greek mythological character, but as it is also the word for summer in Russian, Bucky is keeping it.


End file.
